1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch assembly for supporting the front end of a vehicle seat cushion on an associated vehicle and selectively permitting either removal of the associated seat or movement to a vertical storage position.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats conventionally include a seat cushion that is mounted generally horizontally on a vehicle floor and supports a seat back in a generally vertical use position. Latches conventionally support the seat back for angular positioning in either a generally vertical use portion or a horizontal storage position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,560 Chiu et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention where such a latch is combined with a recliner to provide angular adjustment in the use position. Also, attachment latches have previously been utilized to support the seat cushion on the associated vehicle floor by engagement with floor mounted strikers. Such latches can be actuated to release the seat for removal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,585 Liu et al., which is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.